


Inspection

by mysteryinc



Category: She-Ra - All Media Types, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryinc/pseuds/mysteryinc
Summary: a fic with catra hiding some of adora’s things so she can go ‘colder’ just the way shadow weaver mimickedpre-show catradora as newly minted senior cadets





	Inspection

“ _Catra_ ,” Adora groaned, “come  _on_. Give me my uniform back.”

“Aww, that’d take all the fun out of it.” Catra’s tail flicked lazily, and Adora tilted her head to view the perch her best friend had found high above the walkway.

“Do you  _want_  to fail this inspection?”

Catra popped her lips. “Nope. And we won’t if you’d stop complaining so much and actually try and look.”

Adora crossed her arms and sighed. Well. There was only one way out of this. She started walking towards the locker room.

“Colder,” Catra chuckled before deftly hopping down from ledge to ledge and taking her place at Adora’s side. She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets.

Adora scowled. “You could just tell me.”

“You’re really not getting this whole fun thing, are you?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s only fun for you.”

Catra’s shoulders rolled in an easy shrug.

The locker room was a bust, which Catra lamented she’d already told her, so she turned back down the path and stalked off towards her favorite training room. Catra stayed right on her heels, that stupid, smug, fanged smile burning into the back of her neck and sending a splash of heat all the way up to her ears.

“Warmer.”

She knew she  _felt_  warmer, but that was definitely not what Catra meant. She hoped.

They entered the training room. Adora’s punching bag with the princess picture tacked to one side swayed slightly, but there was definitely something different about it.

“Really, Catra?” She pulled her jacket off from around the bag, where her belt had cinched it in place. A caricature of the Queen’s face was taped to the chain above the bag, Catra’s signature stamp of cartoonish mockery all over the head shot.

Catra grinned. “What? I think she wears the uniform better than you do.” Her tail brushed Adora’s wrist as she slipped it through her uniform jacket.

“That isn’t funny. If someone had seen it–”

“Geez, lighten  _up_ , Adora. It’s just an inspection. We’ve had a million inspections, and there’s gonna be a million more before we ever get out of this dump.”

The smile had left Catra’s lips, and the spark had left her eyes. Catra looked small; Adora felt small.

“…I’m sorry. It’s the first one since becoming a senior cadet, and I don’t want to blow it.”

Catra reached up for the rough sketch of the Queen’s head and crumpled it in her claws, the paper tearing so easy in her hands that no amount of Horde robots could piece it back together again.

She dumped the shreddings into the trash.

“You’re not going to blow anything, Adora.” She stood in front of her, glanced up, that fanged confidence returning for a faint half a second as she reached up and turned Adora’s collar so it sat just right. “You look great.”

Adora smiled weakly. “So do you.” She nudged her gently as they returned to the barracks for the room inspection. “That was a good drawing, by the way.”

Catra shrugged, staring at her feet.

“…I’m actually kind of mad that you’re right. Queen Angella definitely does pull this uniform off better than me.”

That finally got a laugh. “Get over yourself, hotshot. Everyone knows I wear it best.”

Adora scanned her friend up and down with a skeptical smile. “On the rare occasion you decide to wear the uniform at all, maybe.”

“Didn’t wanna steal the one thing you had going for you. Those dashing looks.”

“Oh, I’m dashing now, am I?”

Catra purred. “There’s just something about a woman in a uniform.”

“Or a punching bag in a uniform.”


End file.
